Kickin it in Ireland reversed
by jendallforever
Summary: Finbar will be spending the summer with jack an the crew what will happen and how will Kim take it when her mom tells her she wants Kim to live with her find out now.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I want to thank everyone who read my kickin it in Ireland story I gt over 11000 views and I said if I gt god feedback I would write a sequel so anyway here it is.

Love ya

Jendallforever

Disclaimer I do not own kickin it

* * *

Jack's POV

It has been a month since we got back from Ireland and everything was good we just got are Summer vacation and were planing on spending a lot of time together this summer. Kim and I are still going strong although we kept are relationship a secret because we don't want the guysrot tease us and make a big deal over it .

We all having a sleeping ore at my house. I set up the movie player and was waiting for my mom to come home with the snacks I asked her to pick up .

I heard the slam shut which meant mom was home I raced dwn the stairs and my mom was emptying the snacks on to the table when her phone rang she pointed at the snacks I knew show meant clean them up .

Then she went out of the kitchen into the living room . I took out a big glass bowl from the press and set it onto the table and put the chips into it and picked up the 10 pack of sodas and went into back to my room and put them on to the floor beside the five sleeping bags I set up for all of us.

" Jack I need to talk to you now " shouted my mom from downstairs . I went downstairs and went into the kitchen to see mom making herself some coffee " yeah is it " I asked her.

" Well your aunt Helen broke her ankle and she will be in hospital for the next 2 months so Finbar is coming to stay here ad is bringing his friend Patrick as well ok " she replied .

" Oh no no no I don't like him please can't he stay with his dad please " I pleaded .

" No Jeremy is away with his wife on holiday he will be here tomorrow morning so I will be going to the airport around four am and should be back around twenty past four so if any of you guysfor Kim here anything they will know its me ok now go on your friends will be here soon I'm going to bed so I can get up early ok goodnight" she gets up walk's towards the stairs.

Ok first of all the reason I don't like Finbar is because he tried to kiss Kim and second you are probably wondering who Jeremy is. He is Finbars dad he divorced Aunt Helen when Finbar was three and got remarried when Finbar was twelve and he has twins who are called Orlaith and David .

Now I have to put up with him for two months what am I going to do?o

* * *

Find out how Kim will take it and read kickin it in Ireland to understand this if you haven't already review love ya guys bye if .


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi sorry it took so long to update I will make this chapter as long as I possibly can. **

* * *

Kims POV

We were al in Jacks house watching the Hunger games when Jack pauses it and says " ok guys listen up we need to talk about something nowrand it's really bothering me " .

" Ok go on Jack you can tell us all anything " I say .

" Well my aunt Helen broke her leg or her ankle I can't rember which anyway Finbar has no one to live with for the summer because aunt Helen is in hospital for the summer so he and his friend Patrick are staying with me and mom for the Summer I know you guys hate him but I can't do anything his dad is on holidaysdo this is his only option" . He finishestelling us we all just stop and think .

I think about the night Finbar tried to kiss me but he didn't he is such a perve . " Ok Jack how about we all stay away from him and have a swag summer yoask suggests Jerry.

" Yeah we can do that but he thing is he will be here we wake up " replies Jack .I whatnot goober and give him a big hug but I cant since we kept our relationship a secret and weheave to tell everyone when the time is right .

We all agree at around eleven thirty we should get some shut eye . I snuggled into my sleeping bag and pillow I shivered I never relised how cold it was tonight .

I hear something behind I see Jack standing there he says " hey Kimmy our you cold " I nodd he lies down beside me and puts his arms around my waist and let's me snugglI mento his chest.

The next morning

Jacks POV

Everyone had got up and we are currently all having breakfast when mom walks into the kitchen and says " hey kids when your finished breakfast I thought you could show Finbar and Patrick around Seaford " . I mumbled " fine " . We all went back to eating out pancakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi sorry I haven't updated in a while high school stuff**

* * *

Kim's POV

We were all in skate borders paridise a skate store near the dojo looking at skateboards . I was looking at a blue own with te letters K on it. I kept searching around the store I can ear Jerry trying to flirt with the cashier , Eddie getting annoyed with Milton who is giving him a lecture on which wood is stronger to build a skateboard ,Patrick and Finbar trying to ut on the right pads .

In Ireland there must be very few skateboarders. I was looking at the new helmets that they had just got in when some screams Boo in my ear. Before I can scream the person puts their hand over my hand and starts laughing.I turn around to see Jack standing there some sneak he is.

" why did you do that you nearly gave me a heart attack " I say annoyed . " Sorry Kimmy I was borad plus I wanted to see my girlfriend while everybody is busy"?

" Yor such a flirt come on how about we head to the dojo and leave the three wackados to babysit your cousin and his friend " I say .

" Sure " Jack says. I grab his and and we head to circus burger . We know the guys won't look for us here because Jerry ad Eddie are scared of clowns and Milton is a vegetarian (just in this story) .

Two hours later

Kim's POV

After we grabbed a burger we headed for the dojo but we didn't hold hands you know why. When we got there Rudy was teaching one new students about are age by the looks of it .

Rudy said as we headed to are lockers which are next to eachother "hey guys these are y newest students Mike and Josh " he introduced us to them .

A guy with black hair and a blonde streak down the middle with dark green eyes says " hi I'm Mike and you are " he said flirtatiously .

I could feel Jack who was standing behind me with his chest touching my baski anger flare.

" Kim nice to meet you " I reply he just smiles .

Jack says " Jack " .

A shorter guy with blond hair and blue eyes seemed nicer he didn't flirt he just simply said " hi I'm Josh sorry about Mike he is how do I put this as nicely I not right in the head anyway it'sniece to meet. You guys I hear from what Rudy told me your the only black belts in the dojo " he was a nice guy s Jack was nice back to him.

" Yeah we are black belts anyway we need to practice so do you two so bye " Jack says . We walk to are lockers grab are GI'S and head for the changing rooms.

Once we were changed I felt a bit cold Jack must have noticed because he handed me his blue hoodie .

I smiled great fully at him and threw it on over the top parmy of my GI but you could see the my black belt .

We started working on are bo-staff routine . I was practicing my routine when Eddie , Jerry , Milton followed by Patrick and Finbar walked into he dojo the guys didn't look very happy.

" Why did you ditch us guys we were stuck with those two" complained Milton . " We were hungry so we went to circus burger for a burger " said Jack .

Finbar and Patrick came up to the five of us and Finbar said " hey Jack we're going to head home to your house " his deep Irish accent clearly showing .

" Ok tell mom I will we home around nine I got to do something " Jack said .

The reason Jack would be late is because we're going on a date tonight .

" Ok bye guys bye Kim " Finbar said in a way I didn't like . I remember that night in Ireland when he tryed to kiss me .

After practice

Jacks POV

Kim and I were walking out of the mall after practice planning on going on a date . Once the mall was out of sight I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled into me.

We walked until we got to the beach we were just going to go for a walk on beach and then have a picnic.

Instead we had the picnic first . We were lying on the blue beach blanket I brought and we were gazing up at the stars my arm on the back of my head and the other around Kim her head was in my chest.

" Jack we did we decide to keep us a secret " Kim asked me .

" I don't know do you want to go public because I do I want the whole world to know your my girl and that I love you so so much " I whispered .

" I love you to anyway lets go public tomorrow I'm getting sick of us hiding us " she told.

" So am I come on its 8:45 and I have to be home by nine plus I don't want your dad killing me " I get up and offer her my hand.

We walk to Kim's house which is right next to mine . I kissed her goodnight and got in my door at exactly 9:00pm .

My mom was in the kitchen she said " hey Jack what were you doing" .

" Oh just on a date with Kim " I reply .

" Ok well head up to yor room the guys are up there playing your Xbox " she said .i nodded my head at her dropped my jacket on the table and raced up the stairs and into my room .

I open the door to see Finbar playing my Xbox but Patrick was looking at a picture of me and Kim when we first started dating her head was in my chest and my arms around her waist and my chin on the top of her head and her hands on mine .

Patrick turned around to face me and said " hey Jack who's the hot blonde in the picture with you" .

" Oh , thats Kim why " I asked him. " well she is pretty hot could you set me up with her " he asked me eagerly probably thinking I would say yes " Kim has a boyfriend " I say .

" Ok " replies.

The next day

12:00

Kims POV

I was walking to Jacks house he called me saying he wanted to walk to the dojo together with the guys.

I knocked on his door it opened Patrick answered it . He smiled at me and said " hi Kim right Jacks friend "

" yeah is he here " I asked .

" No he went next door to get Eddie " replied Patrick .

" ok I just go to Eddies thanks " I say walking towards the door .

Patrick stepped in front of me and said " no wait here he will be back soon " .

" ok" .

I sit on the coach and Patrick sits next to me a little to close for my liking " so Kim wold you like to out sometime " he asked .

" Patrick you seem like a nice guy but I have a boyfriend " I say .

Before Patrick could say anything Jack and Eddie burst in thank you God . I got up and Jack said " hey Kimmy oh Eddie knows its fine " I know he told Eddie so I go up and kiss his cheek .


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update I was to focused on my other story my stepsister .**

* * *

Jacks POV

I arrived at my house with Eddie . I told him about me and Kim he said finally . Kim was sitting on my sofa talking to Patrick

She came over once we arrived ready to go to the dojo for a practice session . Eddie was walking ahead of us wile me and Kim walked behind holding hands .

We arrived at the dojo Mike and Josh were there practicing . I let go of Kim's hand and walked to my locker .

I grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants , and a blue v-neck . I walked towards the dressing rooms .

I changed quickly ,when I came out of the dressing rooms I saw Jerry talking to Josh , while Kim was trying to land a spinning dragon kick .

I went over and said " Hey Kimmers need some help " . " Yeah I keep falling when I try to land it , you make it look so easy " she complained .

" Ok come here and I will guide you through it " I said . I put my arms around her waist and guided her through it , she landed it perfectly .

I smiled and said " see Kimmy all you needed was a bit of motivation " . " Oh shut up and thank you " she gave a quick peck on the cheek .

I went back to murdering a dummy when Mike came out of the bathroom . I kept one eye on him because I knew he was staring at my girl .

" Jack can you help Mike and Josh learn the first kata while I help the others withere emir forum " Rudy asked me .

" Sure Rudy " I reply . I call the newbies over . " Ok so first you punch to your left , step forward and do spinning back kick try it " .

Josh had no problem he landed the kick perfectly but Mike had his eyes on Kim while she got a drink of water from the vending machine .

" Mike eyes here " I said to him " do that until you can land it and Josh well done " .

Mike tryed at least seven times and finally landed it while Josh landed it every time perfectly .

I had to go to the bath room so I ran to the bath room . Once I was finished doing my business I came back out to see ...

Mike approaching Kim who was backing into the wall. I walked behind Mike and tapped his right shoulder .

He turned around and I gave him a look and said " Mike leave her alone " . " Jack dude chill I'm only asking my girl on date , so Kim is that a yes " he turned to Kim . " Its a no I have a boy friend Mike " she winked at me .

" So he doesn't need to know know does he " he started to approach Kim again. I stepped in front of him blocking his path . My nostrils flaring and my eyes burning with anger as I towered over the small white belt .

Mike looked a bit scared " one more step towards my girlfriend you will be in the hospital until your a very old man got it " .

" Yep " he ran out of the dojo as fast as he could . " You okay babe " I asked Kim. " Yeah I'm fine I'm going home do ya want to come hang oit for awhile " she assured me .

" Sure let me get changed " I ran into the boys changing rooms .

An hour later

Kims POV

" Stop Jack please " I laughed . Jack was tickling me . " I will only stop for a kiss " he said in a low voice .

I lean up and kiss him . I pull away and head to the changing rooms .

Two hours later

At Kim's house

Kim's POV

We were watching a movie when my phone went off . I groaned and got up and walked out of the room answering the phone .

Kim:Hello .

Kim's Mom:Hi is this Kim Crawford.

Kim:Yeah who is this.

Kim's Mom:Kim it's me your mom.

Kim:What do you want .

Kim's Mom:Look Kim I'm sorry I moved to Boston after the divorce and didn't stay in contact .

Kim:Again I repeat what do you want .

Kim's Mom:A second chance, Kim I want you to come live in Boston with me and Dave he is getting his son to come as well he is your age just for a week .

Kim:Fine but this doesn't change anything .

Kim's Mom:I know anyway see you on Saturday .

I put my phone in my pocket and went back to Jack . I lay back down in to his toned chest and sighed .

" What's wrong babe " he kissed the top of my head .

" That was my mom she wants me to go up to her for a week starting Saturday I said yes" I answered .

" okay so only a week " he asked making sure I wasn't moving to Boston .


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone **

**This isn't an update sorry . I'm just to let you all no that I'm going on vacation next week and will have no Internet . Ill work on the chapters coMing up .**

**Thanks love ya **

**C u in a week .**

jendallforever


End file.
